


A Is For Apple

by MilkVillanos



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkVillanos/pseuds/MilkVillanos
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is your average A+ student. He works hard, he studies almost every night, and has never missed a day of school. But, when his little crush on his teacher gets the poor guy fired, he makes a pact within his heart to find him again, and apologize for his stupidity.





	1. The Two Kims

He felt betrayed.

And alone.

Everything was wrong, so wrong.

He couldn't even bring himself to come out of his hiding spot in the janitors closet, far away from the situation that had just occured.

He shook and shivered, his head placed between his knees as he sobbed at the spectacle he just caused.

It was only the beginning of a long story of him embarrassing himself infront of others, but this time really took the cake.

-

Jungkook lingered at the back of his classroom as the rest of the students piled out, taking his time putting his papers and other materials away into his bag.

His teacher, Mr. Kim, was erasing the board, humming softly to himself, walking over to the window to bang the excess powder off his eraser.

"Mr. Kim?"

Jungkook said his name meekly, inching his way to the front of the classroom.

"Hm? You're still here? Did you need help with anything?"

He turned around to face Jungkook, his eyes shimmering in the evening light.

Jungkook thought he was absolutely beautiful.

The way his smile lit up the room, the way his hair fell softly against his face, framing his high cheekbones and round eyes.

"No, I... I'm all caught up on my work now."

"Ah, thats good then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Kim turned away for a moment before Jungkook called him back, his face turning red.

"Wait! I have to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I... I have to tell you. I can't hold it in any longer."

Jungkook clutched his chest, holding his breath, preparing his brain to tell his mouth to just get it out and say it!

"Mr. Kim, I like you!"

He froze in place, waiting for a response from his teacher, who had also seemed to be completely frozen.

"Jungkook... T-thats... Inappropriate to be telling me, you know..."

"I know, I know but... What was I supposed to do? Just hold it in til it hurt?"

He had tears streaming down his face now, taking in shaky breaths, his knees wobbling.

"J-jungkook.. I... I will see you tomorrow..."

And with that, Mr. Kim grabbed his things and left Jungkook all alone in the classroom.

He felt broken, and deceived, and let-down.

-

He gathered himself as it was getting late, slinging his backpack over his shoulder with a sigh.

He should have just kept his mouth shut.

What did he expect to come out of this?

That Mr. Kim would profess his love back to him?

That they would run away together and get married once he was 19?

He didn't know exactly what he expected, but he certainly didn't expect to get rejected that hard.

Jungkook opened the door and stepped out, his footsteps echoing back at him as he walked down the empty hallways of his school.

He figured he might as well head home before it gets too late, otherwise he wouldn't be able to bathe and play a game or two.

-

He sat in his bathroom, pouring ice-cold water over himself, hoping it might help him forget what he did earlier in the day.

He stared down at the tile, watching as the suds from his hair flowed down the drain.

He hoped Mr. Kim wasn't thinking too much about it.

It'd pain him for Mr. Kim to be upset about his confession.

Maybe, in the morning, they'd both forget about it, and Jungkook could continue on being his best student, acing all the tests, and his teacher being proud of him.

He dried off and got into his pajamas, pulling out his phone to play a few games on until he fell asleep, Mr. Kim being on his mind until he drifted off.

-

He was late!

Jungkook hurried to pull on his clothes and brush his hair, shoving an apple in his mouth as he took off out the door, making a mad dash for his school.

He didn't live too far away, but the first period was about to start, and he was still a few blocks away.

He chomped on his apple as he ran, tossing the core into a garbage can he passed along the way.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry..."

If he didn't get there soon, his attendance record would be ruined, and so would his chances of getting into Seoul University.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the front gate was beginning to close, and so pushed with all his strength to run faster, so fast he could hear the wind rushing by his ears.

He made it with a fraction of a second to spare, sliding inbetween the gate and post, breathing a sigh of relief as he began walking towards his class, out of breath.

Jungkook slowly opened the front doors, peaking through before waltzing in, acting like he was there the whole time.

But, he was stopped before he could get very far, a particular teacher who was always on the look-out for truant students.

"Mr. Jeon, are you late?"

"Er... A little bit. I really didn't mean to, Mr. Min. I woke up late and ran all the way here."

"Hm. Well, you're lucky its almost the end of the school year, and I'm feeling pretty lenient today... Hurry off to class now, before I change my mind."

Jungkook quickly bowed before hurrying off in the other direction, hoping Mr. Min wouldn't follow after him and give him a slip anyways.

He slowed his pace as he came upon his classroom, the door still open.

He sighed again, making his way into his... Strangely silent class.

"Mr. Jeon, nice of you to join us."

Jungkook looked up, and didn't see Mr. Kim, his favorite teacher, the only one he came to school for.

Instead, the other Mr. Kim, their assistant principal, was at the head of his classroom.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment before going to sit in his seat, a lump forming in his throat.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I'd like to express my deepest and sincerest condolences that your teacher, Mr. Kim Seokjin, will no longer be with us, due to a complaint filed against him yesterday evening. I will be running the classroom for now until summer, and the replacement for him will start in the fall."

That's when his heart dropped and shattered.

He wouldn't be teaching them anymore?

Jungkook wouldn't be able to see him anymore? His smile? His eyes? 

He wouldn't be able to make him proud anymore?

He felt like he wanted to cry.

This was all his fault, wasn't it?

Someone must have heard him the night before, confessing his undying love to him, and reported it.

He was sure they were alone, so how could this be?!

A single tear made its way down his face before he wiped it away, taking out the book that the new Mr. Kim instructed for them to get.

It was going to be a long month until summer vacation, and graduation.

He couldn't wait to get out of there and into college, away from the place he had once loved the most: Mr. Kim's classroom.


	2. New Beginnings

Jungkook sat in his seat, wiggling in excitement.

Today was finally the day.

The day he'd be waiting for for as long as he could remember.

"Jeon Jungkook."

He took a deep breath in before standing, proudly walking up onto the stage as Mr. Kim the 2nd handed him his diploma.

He shook his hand before walking past him and back off stage to the side, where the rest of his classmates who had went before were waiting.

Jungkook heard a chorus of mumbles behind him, but paid them no mind as he watched more and more people shake their assistant princpals hand and come down to join them.

Until, at least, he heard something that caught his attention, way in the back, almost out of his hearing range.

"...Had it coming, I heard what they said... Thats why he was fired..."

Jungkook's whole body snapped around as he looked for the source of the gossip, trying his best to focus on the crowd around him, to hear that voice once more.

Whoever it was, was the person who made Mr. Kim go away, and who made Jungkook's last month at school a living hell.

But he couldn't locate the source of the voice, even though he had pushed through the crowd to search for it.

Maybe he was hearing things. 

Maybe it was because, deep in his heart, he was thinking of him, and hoping that maybe he was out there, watching from somewheres, and was terribly proud of him for achieving so much in his short time at this school.

He resigned, heading over to a stand to grab something to drink before heading home, diploma in hand, feeling a bit let-down that he was unable to discern the voice, and find where it was coming from.

-

Jungkook sat at his entrance exams, biting his tongue hard at the last question.

It was the determining factor of whether or not he'd be getting into Seoul University.

And it was hard.

No wonder it was considered elitist to be accepted; you'd have to study for weeks to be able to ace it.

-

He passed. 

With flying colors, too. 

It wasn't a straight A, but it was enough to get him in, and into the program he wanted most of all: Teaching.

It was the one thing he could do that might make Mr. Kim proud, so he had to, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing.

It'd make him feel better inside, and like Mr. Kim would be happy to see him following in his footsteps.

-A Few Years Later-

Jungkook had finally made it. 

After years of studying, working hard, crying, and mass amounts of motivation, he was finally accepted into a teaching position.

It was out in the middle of nowheres, at a small town near the coast, but it was better than nothing, especially for his first try.

And today was his first day, along with the 500 students who went there, and the 15 or so other teachers who taught them.

He locked the front door of his new house behind him, hopping on his bike, setting his bag and supplies in the front basket before taking off.

He felt great, especially with the wind rushing through his hair, and the overwhelming feeling of him finally being able to support himself.

His new life was starting now, and he was so prepared for it.

Jungkook rode up the long driveway into the school, passing by students who were on their way in as well.

Most turned to look at him, puzzled at this kid who was all smiles and rushing as fast as he could to the front door.

He jumped off his bike and gathered everything in his arms, running inside and to his new classroom, up the stairs and down the hall.

201-A.

Some of his students were already in the classroom, chatting and messing around before school started.

A few of them were reading to themselves, and one or two turned to look up at him.

As he organized himself, his class suddenly got quiet, and he felt all of their eyes on him.

Jungkook looked up at them grinning, clearing his throat.

“Hello, its nice to meet you all. I'm Mr. Jeon. This is my first year here at this school, and I'll be your teacher for this year.”

He was greeted with a choir of “hello”s and “nice to meet you”s as he wrote his name up on the board, getting ready to start.

“Since I feel its imperative to know all of my students personally to help them succeed, I'm handing out a sheet where you can tell me about yourself, your hobbies, and what your weakest and strongest subjects in school are. And then, we can go from there.”

He went to the front row of each desk and set down a stack of papers, and the students handed them back.

He sat at his desk and sighed, leaning back.

He could tell this year was going to be a good one.

-

The bell rang for lunch break, and most of his students had piled out as quickly as possible.

He took all of their sheets and began reading through them.

Haeun has a pet dog named Myoochi, and plays on the soccer team. Shes not very good at math but has an “abnormal love” for history.

Donghyun lives with his dad and grandpa, and draws manhwa in his free time. He's pretty average across all subjects, but hates gym class.

Jungkook smiled as he went through all of their papers, feeling like he was close with them already.

Once he was finished, he picked up his lunch bag and headed out, downstairs to the teachers room, so he could eat in peace, and meet all of his co-workers.

He was excited to share his love of teaching with the others, and see what they thought about this school and the children who went there.

He knocked on the door before entering, being greeted with quite a few unfamiliar faces.

“Hello, nice to meet you guys, I'm-”

He froze when a not-so-unfamiliar face looked up at him, raising his eyebrows.

Jungkook cleared his throat, attempting to finish his sentence, when he heard that same person speak up.

“Jeon Jungkook?”

It was Mr. Kim, his teacher he had gotten fired only a few years prior, working at the same school he worked at.

“M-Mr. Kim?! Oh my god, its been years!”

“Yeah! How are you?”

He walked up to Jungkook and shook his hand, a feeling of relief rushing through Jungkook.

He had been worried for years that maybe he wouldn't have been able to find another job, that he had ruined his life.

It was... Freeing.

“I'm alright. I just started work today.”

“Glad to see you went in this direction. Teaching is pretty fufilling. And the kids here are amazing to work with.”

“Yeah, I saw that already. They're so good, and patient. I'm excited to share this year with them.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Jungkook remembered his lunch, sitting down at the shared table as they all chatted with each other.

Once he was finished, he threw his trash out and began walking towards the door, when Mr. Kim followed after him.

“Hey, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“I really am glad to see you. I was honestly kind of worried you would have chosen a career thats hard to get a job in.”

“Well, I'm a bit smarter than that, you know.”

“I know, I know.”

Jungkook smiled shyly, biting his lip.

“I should get back upstairs, though. Lunch break is almost over.”

“I know. But, hey.”

Mr. Kim patted his back, winking.

“You can call me Seokjin, now.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEW!! I had to hurry and write this since I have to sleep soon, so there may be spelling mistakes. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Next one will be around soon~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you guys didn't notice, I kinda took inspiration from the k-drama "Doctor Crush" for this. I really loved the show, and thought 'Hey! What a good idea, lets put a little twist onto it'. So. I hope you enjoyed? More to come!


End file.
